


My Prize

by Emyly001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: I put the Rape tag just in case.Winter Soldier was supposed to kill the billionare Iron Man and the filles said that he was supposed to be male. But since the Ultron inciddent Tony is a female. A really hot female.





	1. Chapter 1

Winter Soldier was leaping from roof to roof and his course was a restaurant where Tony Stark should be. And his mission was to kill him.

He found a great place and positioned himself and pulled out his sniper rifle. He was ready and now he just needed to....

A group walked out of the restaurant. Steve Rogers, James Rhodes, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Thor and some female. But where the heck was Stark?

The streets were silent and their conversation could be heard. ,,What a glorious dinner! How did you know the cooks could cook so good?" Thor's voice boomed and the female laughed. ,,I come here often. This is the only restaurant I like." Rogers looked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ,,Tony. You can always makes us happy."

Winter Soldier nearly fell from the roof. That was Tony? Tony Stark? But he was a male! Not female!

She smiled and leaned into Steve. ,,Hey, Stark!" Shouted Clint. Tony stopped so he could walk with Clint. ,,Did you found this recently or..." He looked at Bruce whom only smiled. ,,Because the new project you are working on with Bruce looks awesome." Tony smiled at that.

Winter Soldier was stunned. This was seriously Tony Stark. He was a science pal with Bruce Banner. Now what? He couldn't just shot him.... her. He coudln't just shot her when she was with others.

,,This is where we split up. I will sleep in the science lab because Fury told me to work on some modifications and I need to work on them early in the morning." Said Tony and was about to leave when Rogers stopped her. ,,Don't you want me to go with you? Just in case." Tony laughed softly. ,,You didn't show this much care when I was a male." Tony winked and Rogers blushed at that. Everyone burst out laughing and they were dragging him away.

Tony continued to walk aloun trough dark corridors. It was kinda creepy but it was a short cut. Winter Soldier continued to follow her and was preparing for an attack.

She suddenly stopped and the clapping of heels sounded to a silent. Winter Soldier froze on the spot and was watching her warily. The gentle breeze was blowing her long black hairs gently and her scent hit Bucky's nose. His pants were suddenly too tight. She looked over her shoulder and clutched her red purse. She clicked her watch and a glove appeared on her hand and she fired and it flew too close to Bucky's head.

He rolled away and hid. ,,Show yourself!" She shouted and he could hear tha clapping of heels. She was searching for him. How could she know about him?

,,Ow." Winter Soldier hissed and tryed to loose up his pants but it was no use. ,,Ow, ow, ow." Alright. This hurt. ,,Fuck it!" Winter Soldier jumped out of his hidding place and tackled Tony down when she had his back towards him.

He must admit. She was more agressive than he. She gave him an albow into his jaw and he was thankful for his mask and googles.

He turned around and pinned her down by her wrists andstretched her legs with his own to prevent her from futher movements. She was still struggling and Winter Soldier was crushing her gauntled.

With that her dress slid up a little and Winter Soldier was trying to prevent her from movements. She stopped struggling and a blush spread across her cheeks. Winter Soldier blinked and looked down and froze. His knee was pressing ant her midsection. Her red dress was curled up a little revealing her white panties.

She tryed to move and a moan escaped her mouth and she fell back down. His cock twitched in his pants and it became unbearable. He grabbed both of her wrists with his metal arms and his normal was free.

He traveled his hand on her body and she bit her lower lip. He teased her pussy trough the cloth and Tony bucked into the touch. Bucky unbottoned and unziped his pants and pulled out his cock.

He pulled out a knife and cut Tony's dress along with her panties and tucked it back. ,,That was really expensive." ,,I thought you were expensive." Said Bucky and took off his mask. He fully exposed Tony and locked his mouth on the first nipple. Tony yelped and bucked. Bucky slid his hand down more and pinched the clitoris. Tony moaned and struggled a little.

Bucky made a sound when the tip of his cock slid across Tony's pussy. At first he slid one finger in then second. He start moving with them and Tony melted under him. 

Bucky coudln't take it anymore. He stood up and pulled Tony with him and she moaned at the loss of stimulations. He turned her around and grabbed her waist to steady her. He teased the entrance and then thrusthed in and Tony moaned out.

He didn't gave her the time to adjust. He start thrusthing at a quite fast and hard pace and Tony was moaning with pleasure. She grabbed Bucky's wrist out of needed support and was clutching them. Bucky has closed eyes because of pleasure. It was too long for him and she was so tight!

,,F-Fuuuck..." Tony's tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled upwards. ,,H-Harder...." She moaned out and Bucky oppened his eyes and looked down at her. ,,Huh?" ,,H-Harder! Faster!" Tony moaned and Bucky quickened the pace.

She gasped at that and rised her legs and hooked them around Bucky's waist and with that with every thrusth he hit the spot that made Tony melt more.

,,More! More! More!" Tony arched and sweat was dripping from her. Bucky squeezed her waist and sweat was dripping from his face. Tony's moaning hitched and she cryed out and Bucky's eyes shot open. ,,Hnnggghhh." ,,AAAHHAAA! AH! AH! AH!" 

They stopped and Tony slumped down with Bucky still inside of him. ,,Haaa...haaa..." Both of them were breathing heavily and panting. ,,That was..." Tony laughed and then moaned softly when Bucky pulled out. He pulled out a cigare and lighted it up. ,,Want some?" ,,I don't smoke." Said Tony.

\--------  
From then on Tony didn't remember anything. She woke up in the lab on the ground but the weird thing was that she was sleeping on someone's arm. She turned around and held back a squeak of suprise. There was Bucky Barns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you like this story so much

Tony was in the lab and was looking at the computer. Bruce peeked from around the corner. ,,Tony?" She looked at him. ,,I gotta go. Can you handle it?" Asked Bruce. She smiled at him. ,,Yes. Now go. You need rest." Bruce smiled back. ,,You need rest too. Don't stay up long." Then he walked away.

Tony sighed. He was caring so much about her and she was caring about him. She stood up and leaned against the desk to take a better look at the results.

,,How long are you going to stand there and stare at my butt?" Tony looked over her shoulder and saw Bucky leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. She was wearing tight jeans so her whole lower body was nicely lined.

Bucky made a ,Humph' and start slowly walking towards Tony. He walked around the table and showed the projected computer screen away. ,,Don't tell me you didn't miss it." Said Bucky and his eyes were slightly darker. ,,Miss what?" Tony arched and eyebrow.

She straightened and started to walk to another desk. Her hips swayed with every move and she did't register Bucky walking after her. He grabbed her throat and forced her head back. Something poked at her butt. ,,Is that gun in your pocket or are you just so happy to see me?" Bucky crashed their lips together and forced his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned at that and they parted. Bucky lifted her up and placed her on the desk. ,,Please, don't destroy my clothes like a last time." Said Tony. ,,Then take it off. Or I'll rip it off and fuck you so hard that you'll not be able to walk right for month." Growled Bucky and Tony sits. She start taking of her clothes. So did Bucky.

Their clothes was on the ground now and Bucky pushed Tony back on the desk. He weted his cock by placing his saliva on it with his fingers and motioned Tony to masturbate for him. Tony can always tease him in his own unique way and it always make his cock twitch.

Tony weted his finger by dragging his tongue across them and traveled said fingers down her body where she pinched her clitoris and moaned at that. Bucky was stroking his cock at the view. The way she was teasing the entrance. The way she was moving with her finger in and out.

Bucky coudln't take it anymore and he forced Tony's fingers away and thrusthed in. Tony made a loud moan and Bucky growled like an animal. He sat a fast pace and Tony throwed her head back.

She was moaning with wild abandon and her breasts were bouncing with each thrusth. Bucky looked at those breasts and grabbed both of them with both hands. He was squeezing them and pinching nipples.

Tony started to rub her clitoris and Bucky growled at that. He angled his hips so he would find that spot that would Tony howl in pleasure. He found it and when he hit it, Tony arched her back and howled as she squirted a little. Bucky pulled out and came on Tony's stomach with a slight moaning at the display.

A tears of pleasure slid down on Tony's cheeks as she was breathing heavily in the after shock. Bucky wiped those fears away and they gently kissed.

\--------  
Tony pulled the sheets closer to her as a cold breeze touched her naked skin. Hold up. Tony shot into a sitting position. She looked around and noticed that she's in some kind of a room.

She also noticed tha Bucky is laying next to her with nothing on but boxers and was starring into the ceiling and was smoking a cigare. Next to him was sitting a black and brown cat. He noticed her and blowed a smoke out. ,,Good morning." He smiled at her.

Tony frowned. She wasn't having any of that. ,,Mind explaining me where am I?" Bucky sucked on the cigare and blowed a smoke out. ,,You're in my appartment. I carried you all the way here." The cat meowed and hopped into Tony's lap. ,,Her name is Stevie. She's cuddly." Said Bucky.

Tony petted her and she purred and was suprised by a kiss from Bucky on her red lips. ,,Now you are all mine." Said Bucky when they pulled away and Tony smiled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This joke had been made so many times.
> 
> Also kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> Should I make a version with T'Challa.


End file.
